Altered Perceptions
by bubbajack
Summary: After meeting Rukia Kuchiki for the first time, Hanataro feels like going against the grain and, instead of getting kicked around, he wants to be the one to do the kicking, ready to go to war if that means helping her. But his sudden show of courage will have consequences. And as they say no good deed goes unpunished... Can the 'timid medic' bear them? Could go to M later! Harem!
1. Chapter 1

**Altered Perceptions**

**By Bubbajack**

**Beta: Diller**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any references' made to any manga or anime.**

**Ch.1: Treasoner's Stand.**

* * *

Hanataro Yamada had always wanted to be a healer. Ever since his brother, Seinosuke had gone to the Shin'o Academy decades before him...and he did. He was constantly picked on and berated by his peers for his meek and gullible personality as well as his useless zanpakuto one that could not cut. But despite it all Hanataro persevered, and now, several decades latter was the seventh seat of the 4th Division.

'_If only brother were here.'_ Hanataro thought to himself as for the third time this week, as he picked himself up off the ground before he began collecting the items that had been scattered from his medical pack by some wondering 11th Division members. Taking Hisagomaru in hand, he finished making his way towards the 6th Division.

His task for the foreseeable future was to clean the division, usually this would require a squad or two to get done but, because of his natural clumsiness, Hanataro was often ditched on assignments and left to handle them alone while often being bullied not to tell Unohana-taicho or Isane-fukutaicho. Not that he would, no matter what the others did to him he wouldn't want to get them into trouble with Captain Unohana...she was scary when she was angry.

Chuckling to himself a little Hanataro made his way into the 6th Division stopping in front of the ever intimidating Kuchiki-taicho's desk and giving a salute said "Hello Kuchiki-taicho, I-I've been s-sent by the 4th Division to do a r-routine cleaning. With y-your p-p-permission, I'll get started."

Byakuya stoically looked the medic over for a moment and noted a few things. First, the boy was a nervous wreck and didn't hide it very well as he shook like a leaf. Secondly, he was here to clean his Division alone; a task that would take at least half a dozen members of the 4th all day to perform. Lastly, the boy never gave his name or rank as if he took no pride in either.

'_Interesting.'_ Byakuya thought before he said "You may attend to your duties after properly introducing yourself."

A look of surprise crossed the younger Shinigami's face for a moment before he bowed slightly and said "My apologies Taicho, Hanataro Yamada 7th seat of the 4th Division."

Nodding slightly Byakuya shuffled his papers into order while saying "You may go about your duties, and take my lieutenant with you."

Renji who had been seemingly sleeping on his desk nearby, jerked awake and said "Oi, why do I have to help the guy?!"

Not looking up from his paperwork Byakuya responded "Because you are doing nothing in particular, your snoring is distracting, and I told you to?"

Glaring at his captain and muttering about 'one of these days' Renji Abarai sighed and got up, giving the timid medic a scathing glare as he did so, and grabbing his shoulder as he walked past, dragging him along with him. Once the two were far enough away Renji let Hanataro go and, giving him another annoyed glare said "Alright, since I can't even get a decent nap in thanks to you, I might as well get something out of it."

Renji then reached over and grabbed a store bought bento box and shoved it into the medic's arms before saying "Here, take this to the prisoner we have in the holding cells. You're supposed to clean em anyway right?"

Nodding hesitantly Hanataro responded "R-R-Right Abarai-fukutaicho."

"Just call me Renji kid." Renji said before walking off.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki sat silently in her prison cell, her usually fierce independent attitude, now smothered to the point of melancholy. She sat, ruminating on the past, wistfully remembering the time she spent with Ichigo and the others, and awaiting her fate. She ignored everyone who came to see her, which for the most part was Renji, though she had a sneaking suspicion Nii-Sama checked upon her from time to time as well.

'_I hope that you survived Ichigo, and I hope that you're smart enough to stay out of this.'_ She thought.

She heard the sound of the prison cell doors being opened and she assumed it was Renji, come to bring her something to eat as well as try and weasel something out of her again. Much to her surprise, when she turned towards the door intent on telling Renji to just leave the food and go, he wasn't there.

Instead, there stood a different Shinigami, one who was thin, with plain looking features, and a couple inches taller than her, with a medic satchel on his shoulder, Zanpakuto, around his waist and broom in hand. He locked eyes with her and jumped slightly, reminding Rukia of a frightened rabbit, and for some reason making her smile slightly.

"S-sorry for d-disturbing you, Kuchiki-sama-"He began only to be cut off by Rukia saying "Please, call me Rukia I'm not one for titles."

Nodding quickly, the medic replied "Oh of course Miss Rukia, s-sorry if I o-offended you in a-any way. I-I'll just get to cleaning then." Hanataro then stopped and was about to hand her the lunch Renji-san asked him to give to her but...

'_She looks like she could use something better than a store bought lunch.'_ Hanataro thought looking in melancholy blue eyes.

Making sure she wasn't looking, Hanataro quickly switched the lunch he'd made at home for himself with the one he was supposed to give to Miss Rukia. Turning to her with a smile he said "I almost forgot, I was asked to give you your lunch by Abarai-Fukutaicho, here." He finished before handing her his homemade lunch.

Rukia knew immediately that something was off. Her first hint was the package her meal came in itself. Instead of the hard plastic the food usually came in, this bento was in a simple if sturdy wooden black lacquer box. Secondly when she opened the box, was the food itself. Usually when one buys a bento at a store it is fairly simple, some riceballs, maybe an omelet if you splurged a bit but this box had not only omelets and riceballs made to look like pandas, and also pickled plums and a large piece of broiled salmon as the main dish. Rukia's final clue not that she needed much more convincing by this point was the taste of the food...

It was absolutely to die for, even if it was just a simple bento! Suppressing an unbecoming moan of pleasure, Rukia instead set aside the chopsticks that came with the meal and eyed up the person who gave it to her, as he was most likely the person who made the food in the first place.

'_I know Renji didn't make it, put him in a kitchen and he'll somehow burn water.'_ Rukia thought with a wan smile at her childhood friend's expense.

Deciding to see if she could trick a confession out of the medic, she called ""I never caught your name."

This caused Hanataro who was lost in the task of sweeping to jump slightly mid sweep and remind Rukia of a startled rabbit for a moment before he managed to gather his wits enough to bow to her slightly before apologizing "S-sorry Miss Rukia, m-my name's Yamada Hanataro 7th seat of the 4th Division."

'_Yes, he definitely reminds me of a frightened little rabbit.'_ She thought, before saying "I see, and you supposed to clean the 6th Division all by yourself? With no help from your squad mates?" she inquired, having not seen any more of the 4th Division members come in.

"Oh w-well I-I'm a bit of a klutz you s-see so m-much so, that my squad mates d-don't like working with me, leaving m-me to handle my assignments' on my own." He said, and then as if to illustrate his point he accidently dropped his broom and when trying to catch it, ended up kicking it with his foot and smacking himself in the face with the handle, causing him to fall over and the contents of his medical bag to spill.

Rukia blinked; as if to make sure what she had just saw had in fact happened. Keeping her laughter internalized lest she offend him, she asked "Are you alright?"

Hanataro nodded slowly "Yes Miss Rukia I'm fine thank you." He said while he picked up several items, one of which was a store bought bento.

Deciding to take a chance, Rukia said "You're a great cook Hanataro-san; do you think you could bring me lunch again sometime?" Rukia asked as he distractedly picked up the contents of his medical satchel.

"Thank you Miss Rukia, and sure I...darn it." He said realizing what he had just accidently admitted to doing, and noticing the confused look on Rukia's face.

"So you did give me your lunch after all." It was a statement not a question.

Gulping nervously, Hanataro responded "Y-Yes I did."

Rukia for her part merely arched a curious eyebrow and asked "Why?"

Hanataro opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly closed it. He didn't want her to think he pitied her, he didn't. He could tell she wouldn't appreciate that kind of sentiment. It wasn't pity he was feeling but concern, concern because he knew that look in her eyes...

That was when his answer came to him and he said "When I get up and look in the mirror every morning, I see my eyes and in the mirror staring back at me, I don't see hope, or anything like that but a look of one who has resigned themselves to their fate. But that's fine for me, because my suffering ceases the suffering of others...and I swore to myself I wouldn't let anyone else have eyes like mine if I can help it. No one will, not even you Rukia Kuchiki." He said, never making eye contact and shuffling off after he'd picked up the last of his things.

Rukia felt like her heart was caught in her throat. She never heard something to stupidly insanely moronically sweet before and she didn't know how to react. She kept going over what he said in her mind. _'Resigned himself to his fate, fine for him to suffer because his suffering ceases the suffering of others, won't let anyone else have eyes like his? I don't-this isn't...'_

"This isn't right." She said aloud.

Hanataro looked back at her slightly confused and said "I'm just giving you my lunch; it's not that big a deal Miss Rukia."

Sighing slightly, Rukia tried again "Not that, I meant the whole resigning yourself to despair, because your suffering ceases the suffering of others bit."

"Oh really?" Hanataro asked.

"Yes, just because things look bad now doesn't mean you can just give up!" she chastised harshly.

Hanataro put his broom aside for a moment, and looked into Rukia's eyes. They were full of a fire that wasn't there a few minutes before he showed up.

'_Good looks like that was what she needed, now for the final push.'_ He thought before he said "I-I c-c-can't give up huh?"

"That's right, just because things look bad doesn't mean you can give up!" she said again, with a bit more fire than before.

"W-w-well in that case Miss Rukia, if I'm not a-a-allowed to give up, than n-neither are you agreed?" he said walking forward and passing his hand through the bars of her prison.

Rukia looked at the hand for a moment, before setting aside the food she'd been given and slowly stepping forward. She looked into Hanataro's eyes and saw kindness in them, managing to smile a bit for the first time since she had returned to the Soul Society; Rukia took his hand and gave it a gentle shake.

"Right." She said.

Hanataro then nodded and finished "Good, now finish your lunch while I finish cleaning."

Rukia did just that, she was almost finished when she realized she had been duped by the seemingly timid medic. For a moment, she glared at his back as he cleaned, but then she gave it some thought. She had felt better than she had in days, all thanks to his minor deception.

'_Ok, I'll let you off this time Hanataro-san, but you're good, really good at tricking people into making them feel better about themselves.'_ Rukia thought her respect for the medic going up a notch or two, as a smile graced her features once again.

The two made small talk while Hanataro cleaned, Rukia learned that he was the younger brother of Seinosuke Yamada the former Lieutenant of the 4th Division who is current MIA, and she in turn told him why exactly she is being executed and a little about Ichigo and the others, until he was ready to leave for the day. Before he left he said "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Rukia."

"Till Tomorrow Hanataro-san, goodnight." She replied giving him a kind smiled and a small wave.

His hand on the doorknob Hanataro turned back and said "Oh, and Miss Rukia?"

"Yes Hanataro-san?"

"I just want you to know that, no matter how bleak things may seem, you've never really lost until you've stopped trying. So umm, don't give up ok?" he asked.

Giving the medic a kind smile, Rukia responded "I'll keep that in mind, thanks Hanataro-san."

* * *

Hanataro then happily made his way out of the 6th Division stopping by Kuchiki-taicho's desk before he left. Approaching he bowed respectfully and said "Kuchiki-taicho, I've done all I can for today. With your permission I'll be heading home for the day."

"Of course, Yamada-san, be sure to report in at the 4th Division before heading home." Byakuya advised.

Hanataro nodded "Right, good night Captain."

Hanataro was almost to the door when Byakuya called "Oh, and Yamada-san? You would do well not to give Rukia false hope. She is going to die, as the laws of the Soul Society demand."

Clenching his fist on the door handle, Hanataro said with a hint of reproach "I'll tell you like I told her Kuchiki; you've never truly lost until you've quit trying. You may have given up on her, but I won't. Good night Taicho."

For a long moment after that, the only sound in the 6th Division was the echo made when the 'timid medic' slammed the front door shut behind him as he made his exit.

* * *

Hanataro was angrily making his way back to the 4th Division thinking _'It isn't fair! It isn't fair that she is being treated like this, and for what, giving her powers to another in a last ditch attempt to live in a life or death situation? I wish I was strong enough to do something about all of this...but I'm just a medic.'_

Hanataro was so shocked by what happened next, he fell on his ass in surprise. _**"No you're not 'just a medic' you're more than that, always have been."**_

"W-who s-said that?!" Hanataro called as he looked around a clearly empty street of the Seireitei.

The voice, strong, deep, masculine, and powerful spoke again _**"Come now little Field Mouse; don't tell me all that courage you displayed earlier has left you already?"**_

"C-courage, I'm n-n-not courageous I'm just a t-t-timid medic who can't even defend himself, w-with a u-u-useless Zanpakuto that c-c-can't even cut anything." Hanataro had heard these words told to him constantly as he was being beaten and, somewhere along the line, he had begun to believe them.

The voice let out an annoyed growl before it roared out _**"LIES! ALL LIES! Do you know why they say things like that to you Field Mouse? It is because they fear you! They fear what you are truly capable of should you achieve your full power. With it, you could crush anyone, and change everything."**_

"Huh, full power? What are you talking about, and where are you anyway?" the medic asked still not having seen the person he was carrying on this conversation with.

The voice sighed in annoyance before saying _**"If you can't see me, but can hear my voice coming from any one direction, then the logical conclusion is that I am speaking to you telepathically, and if I'm speaking to you telepathically then I can only be one person now can I?"**_

It took him a moment, but finally Hanataro's eyes widened in realization and he subconsciously put his hand on his zanpakuto and muttered "Hisagomaru?"

"_**Yes and no, I have due to you want to be a medic and a healer, withheld my name and my true form and power from you Hanataro."**_ The Zanpakuto Spirit explained.

"You did that for me?" Hanataro asked, touched by his Zanpakuto's kindness and willingness to go so far just so he could become a medic like he always wanted.

"_**I did, but now...well now you have a choice to make."**_ 'Hisagomaru' responded.

"W-what choice?" the Shinigami asked.

Hisagomaru was silent for a moment before he said _**"You could choose to remain a medic and only have access to the barest minimum of my power, or you can cast it all aside and take up my true power for your own. The choice is yours, and I will not judge you either way."**_

'_I need to make a decision right now?! I-I-I...' _ Hanataro thought nervously before he was suddenly struck with a thought.

"Why are you making this offer now Hisa?" he asked.

To which the Zanpakuto Spirit responded _**"I make this offer now because up until now, you have only ever wanted to be a medic, you have never wanted to fight for anything, never wanted to protect anything...until now."**_

Again, it took Hanataro a moment to realize what his Zanpakuto Spirit was taking about, when he did; he blushed slightly and stuttered out "M-M-Miss Rukia? You're making this offer because of her?"

"_**Indeed, until now you have never wanted to protect anything, but it seems you have found a future mate and she is worth fighting for, no?"**_ The spirit asked.

Saying this caused Hanataro to freak out, would be an understatement. "M-ATE?! M-m-miss Rukia is not my m-m-mate Hisa! Sh-she's just a friend, that's all!"

With a hint of amusement entering the spirit's voice it responded _**"If she is just a friend, then why you are getting so defensive, if she is just a friend, then why do I, who am a part of you, already, consider her more, and furthermore who are you trying to convince Hanataro? Me? You forget; I am you. So, are you going to continue lying to yourself?"**_ Hisagomaru asked.

Sighing in defeat, hanataro responded "Ok, so I might have a bit of a crush on her." Hearing his Spirit snort he amended "A big crush."

"_**Good enough for now I suppose. So what say you? Do you accept my offer?"**_ Hisagomaru asked again.

Hanataro had a brief flashback of what he'd said to Byakuya-Taicho...that Rukia was his friend, and he wasn't going to give up on her. Resolve flaring up in his blue eyes Hanataro nodded and said "Yes, if it's to protect her and anyone else who needs it, I accept!"

Hisagomaru let out a victorious roar and said _**"YES THAT'S THE SPIRIT HANATARO! Let nothing stop us! Now hang on this could feel a little weird..."**_

Beams of light every color of the rainbow suddenly emitted from his zanpakuto, going in all directions as if trying to burst from his sword before finally succeeding and consuming him in an aurora colored light...

* * *

When Hanataro opened his eyes, he found himself in someplace odd. Looking around, he could he was in a rocky area with trees and destroyed buildings all around, and the sky...in the sky was that same aurora colored light.

"Where am I, what is this place?" he said more to himself than anyone else.

"_**You don't even recognize your own mindscape, how sad."**_ A familiar voice said.

Turning around, Hanataro laid eyes on the true form of Hisagomaru for the first time. He was easily as tall as he was, even as he stalked towards him on four legs, his body made of gold, red, silver and black metal, covered in runic grooves with 'eyes' made out of vibrant green glass that somehow still possessed a keen intelligence. Standing before hanataro was a giant mechanical saber-toothed lion; its mane made out of golden metal as well as the tuft on the end of its swaying tail, its 'fur' was red, its paws outfitted with razor-sharp black claws and two long silver colored front teeth jutting out of its mouth.

He was majestic and clearly powerful, everything Hanataro himself wished he could be. The medic did nothing while his Zanpakuto approached and circled him a few times before sitting on his haunches and said in that same deep almost regal voice _**"Welcome Hanataro to your mindscape, my home."**_

"Thank you for having me." The medic replied kindly without stuttering for once.

The mecha-saberlions lips twitched upwards in a slight smirk _**"Think nothing of it; this is your head afterall."**_

"Right, so anyway, why am I here?" Hanataro asked nervously.

The steel saberlion laid down making itself comfortable on the ground and crossed its massive forepaws over each other before he said _**"You have been brought here Hanataro to learn my true name and gain access to my true shikai. But before that, I feel the need to inform you about things about yourself you may or may not have been aware of."**_

"Such as?" Hanataro asked deciding to take a chance and lean against his Zanpakuto for comfort; he apparently didn't seem to mind and was surprisingly warm to the touch.

The Lion seemed to hum for a moment in thought before he said _**"Well sometimes, a Shinigami has a certain...predisposition towards a certain element. Hitsugaya-taicho and his ice power or, Yamamoto-Sotaicho and his fiery disposition for example, while others have no elemental alignment such as Byakuya and that brute Zaraki. Do you understand what I'm saying?"**_

Hanataro nodded "Yes but I don't understand what this has to do with me I don't have an elemental alignment."

"_**Oh but you do, and it is the most dangerous one of all..."**_ The Zanpakuto Spirit retorted.

Hanataro gulped and asked "It is?" Seeing the Spirit nod he added "I know I'm probably going to regret asking this but...what is my alignment?"

The mechanical lion gauged his master for a moment, sizing him up with his green eyes before saying _**"Your alignment is to that of Life, and all it entails."**_

Cocking his head to the side in confusion Hanataro asked "How is that possible, or dangerous? That just makes me a good healer doesn't it?"

The Spirit sighed before shaking his head slightly and saying _**"It appears you do not fully understand. Tell me Hanataro, what happens when something reaches the end of its lifespan?" "**_

"It-"Hanataro paused, his eyes widening before he asked "You don't mean that I..?"

The Spirit nodded before saying _**"I said your embodiment was life and all it entails including the natural process known as death and decay through time. This alignment has, for better or worse, made us incredibly powerful, and granted you and I abilities others couldn't hope to possess."**_

"Like what?" Hanataro said weakly almost afraid to find out.

In response, the Lion dug his clawed forepaw into the ground and tore out a chunk of earth the size of Hanataro's fist before handing it to the Shinigami and saying _**"Here take this and imagine it as something else, something alive."**_

He took the rock and looked at it, it was roughly the size of a rabbit, and then he remembered Miss Rukia told him her favorite animals were rabbits. Focusing on the stone, it suddenly shapshifted and became a big, fluffy white bunny rabbit. He looked at the rabbit in awe.

'_But it was a rock and now, now it's a rabbit and...And...'_ He looked at his Zanpakuto Spirit and asked "How did I do that?"

"_**Through your connection to life you can create life from lifelessness. That is just one of our many powers."**_ The Spirit boasted proudly.

"Wow~!" The medic said awed.

"_**Indeed, however there is an opposite side to every coin. Now I want you to focus on the rabbit again, but this time, instead of giving something life, you're taking it away."**_

Reluctantly, Hanataro did as his Zanpakuto asked and right before his eyes, the bunny rabbit disintegrated into nothing but reishi particles. Looking over at him upset, Hanataro asked "Why, why did you have me do that?"

The Spirit that was formerly known as Hisagomaru said _**"You need to understand that, for something to live usually something else must die. That is the way of things that is the natural way of things. We are the embodiment of this cycle, this cycle of life, death-"**_

The Spirit then nodded downwards prompting Hanataro to look down too and see two smaller rabbits sitting on the ground not five feet from him **"And rebirth."** The spirit finished.

Slowly Hanataro nodded "I-I think I understand, I'm not saying I like being connected to this cycle of life, but I understand it."

The Spirit nodded _**"Good, but Hanataro; did you notice anything strange when you 'killed' that rabbit?"**_

"I uhh...I reduced it to reishi, I didn't just convert it back to a rock?" he said Hanataro then went over what he just said in his mind. He had completely disintegrated a living thing...that was once a nonliving thing...and turned it, body and all...into spirit particles...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The medic's outburst caused his Zanpakuto to laugh and say _**"Ah, I see you catch on quick."**_

"B-b-but I s-shouldn't be able to do that! I'm not a Quincy, am I?" he inquired of his Zanpakuto spirit.

Receiving a snort in response, the Spirit said _**"No you are no Quincy, however the soul is what makes life and you can control life and thus the soul. Without the soul there is no will, with no will, there is only death. The Quincies know only death; as their arrows only bring complete and utter destruction upon whatever they strike. The Shinigami by contrast, are only concerned with rebirth, of guiding the souls of the lost to their proper place until their eventual rebirth."**_

The Spirit then gave him a long searching look _**"We Hanataro, we are something new, while Quincy forcefully gather Reishi, to form their weapons, we can simply will it to collect in whatever shape we desire. And unlike the Quincy whose power is external and the Shinigami whose power is internal we are not restricted to one or the other as our power comes from neither, and both."**_

"Huh, I never knew I was so philosophical." Hanataro said at length.

"_**Yes, I tend to wax poetic at times, just like you when you're talking to yourself to give yourself a pep talk."**_

"S-shut up Hisa! Anyway, what did you mean about our power coming from neither and both?" Hanataro asked, quickly changing the subject.

"**Allow me to demonstrate."** The Shinigami and the Lion both then got up and Hanataro followed his Zanpakuto Spirit a ways to a small lake.

"**Observe."** The Leo said before walking out onto the lake, standing on the water as if it were solid ground. As Hanataro watched, he noticed that the water was constantly rippling. And from those ripples, came rings of light just like the kind that brought him here in the first place.

"This is our internal power Hanataro, it doesn't yet have a name but we can think of something appropriate later. More importantly, you should think of this power as our internal energy source. It is also the reason you have never been able to use Shunpo."

"Huh?"

The Spirit nodded and said _**"Yes you see, unlike most soul reapers who have reserves that get stronger as they age or the Quincy who use the reishi in the environment, you are constantly taking in reishi and releasing it as Reiryoku, producing the ripple-like effect you saw."**_

"So does that mean I'm going to be slow forever?" Hanataro moaned.

Much to his surprise, his spirit shook his head and said _**"No, I don't think so; you're just going to have to redevelop everything you know from the ground up."**_

Great, nothing too hard right?" Hanataro said sarcastically.

Giving him a mild glare, the Spirit responded "_**I never said this would be easy, and I gave you the option to not step out of your role as a medic, but you chose otherwise."**_

"Your right, so you said we had an internal and an external power source, and I've seen the internal one, what's the other one?"

"**That light; that very light that brought you here."** The Lion responded.

Hanataro blinked "Huh, how is that a power source?"

For a mechanical lion it just did its best imitation of a shrug and said _**"I don't know, and I'm not even sure how I know, but I do know that both of us are connected to that place you subconsciously, and me consciously as I exist in your subconscious to begin with."**_

Rubbing the back of his head, Hanataro said "Well that's...vague."

"_**Sorry, but it's the best I can do right now."**_ The Lion said, before shrugging again.

"Its fine, its fine; oh, before we go any further I just realized I never got your name, your real one I mean."

_**Ah, I'd almost forgotten in my haste to explain everything. My true name is-"**_

* * *

Nemu Kurotsuchi Lieutenant of the 12th Division and 'daughter' of its captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi surveyed a very odd scene not that that was unusual when working alongside her father, but this was unusual enough to pique even her father's interest. At 6:09pm last night; a towering three hundred foot beam of multicolored energy encased a fifty foot radius for five minutes before disappearing completely, taking everything that was caught in its radius with it.

'_I wonder what could've caused this. It wasn't a Shinigami's Reiryoku, it was too foreign, and it wasn't a Hollow either, as that would've been easily identifiable. No, this energy signature is something altogether different.'_

"Nemu, Nemu where are you, you stupid girl!" Mayuri called angrily.

Shunpoing behind her father she said quietly "You called taicho?"

Giving her a slightly annoyed glare Mayuri said "Ah, there you are you useless creature, tell me; what have the crews discovered?"

"Nothing, they cannot-"Nemu stopped speaking when she was backhanded by an enraged Mayuri who screeched "NOTHING?! What on earth do you mean nothing?! I allow those fools to live the least they could do is bring me results. Is it Hollow, a Shinigami, some strange combination of the two that group from one hundred years ago, what?" the mad captain asked emphasizing each remark with a swift kick to his 'daughter's' stomach.

"The energy...is of unknown...composition...and origin, but we do...we do know it's more potent than Reiryoku." Nemu got out between kicks.

This caused Mayuri to stop beating his lieutenant and ask "How much more potent?"

"According to our records it is at least three times more potent than the Sotaicho's Reiryoku, and that was just from residue left over from a brief five minute flash."

Grinning madly Mayuri muttered "Three times, three times more powerful than Yamamoto and that was just a taste!" He then turned to Nemu and barked "Nemu! I don't care what it takes; find the source of this power understood?"

"Yes, Taicho." Nemu said stoically while trying to get up.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Hanataro was on his way to report to his Taicho before heading back to the 6th Division for the day. He had just made it through the front door when he suddenly found himself being crushed into something warm, slightly squishy, and soft like cloth. He could faintly hear a female voice saying something along the lines of "Don't worry me like that!"

"Isane-neechan, I can't breathe!" Hanataro managed to get out from his space between her ample bosom, where his head was currently being smothered.

He was suddenly pulled back by a very red faced Isane who said "Sorry Hana-kun, but Unohana-taicho and I were worried you had gotten hurt when you never reported in last night."

"Yes we were; would you mind explaining why _**exactly**_ you never checked back in Hanataro?" Unohana asked with a _**smile**_ on her face.

"Well you see taicho after I was done working at the 6th for the day I was beat-"Hanataro was then interrupted by Isane who asked "Beat, by who, was it those 11th Division guys again? Are you ok?"

"Tired, I meant I was tired." Hanataro clarified, calming his surrogate older sister down, as the only thing scarier than Unohana-taicho on the warpath, was Unohana-taicho and Isane-neechan on the warpath together.

"Oh..." Isane said, turning red with embarrassment.

Unohana now frowning asked "And you went straight home, without checking in with the rest of your group who were also assigned to clean the 6th division?"

'_I'm probably going to get beaten up later for this...'_ Hanataro thought as he said "Taicho, not once have I ever received help on any of the assignments I've been given. I've completed them all by myself, alone."

There was an awkward tense silence for a moment where one could've heard a pin drop and then...

"What..." Unohana asked in the most sinisterly sweet voice Hanataro had ever heard, backed up by her unleashing copious amounts of her spiritual pressure, so much so that Hanataro was forced to catch Isane when she fainted from the sudden exposure.

Releasing some of his own unique spiritual pressure to counteract hers, Hanataro held Isane bridal style and faced his irate captain calmly saying "Exactly as I said Taicho, I have since the day I transferred to this Division worked on any assignment I was given alone. Now, if you would kindly lower your spiritual pressure and stop terrorizing the patients, as you always say, this is a place of healing not violence. If that really the case, aren't you being a bit hypocritical right now?"

This seemed to get through to Unohana rather quickly, as her spiritual pressure dissipated in mere moments, and she said "You're right Hanataro, I shouldn't have reacted like that, forgive me." She said bowing to her subordinate slightly.

Surprised by the display, Hanataro said "I-Its fine Taicho, just don't get so worked up ok? It's not good for you."

Giving him a much gentler smile than before, Unohana replied "Of course, now how to handle this problem?"

"What problem taicho, other than getting Isane to a bed of course." Hanataro noted while shifting the taller girl into a much more comfortable position in his arms.

Giving yet another _**smile**_ though this one was not directed at him personally, she said "Why how to reprimand your fellow squadmates for goofing off while you did all the work for the past...oh sixty years or so I believe?"

Hanataro merely shook his head and said don't worry about it, what's past is past." He then glared over at the group of Shinigami who had taken advantage of his kind and timid nature for so long and said "But if they think they can get away with this in the future they are wrong, very wrong."

Turning back to his Captain he said "Now, I'm going to go put Isane to bed and then go back to cleaning the 6th Division like I did yesterday if it's all the same to you Taicho?"

"Of course." Unohana responded cheerfully, after the boy had left to complete his assignment, she turned to the group of Shinigami that were supposed to have been helping him all this time and said in a far too kind voice "Now for your punishment."

One of the fools was actually dumb enough to protest saying "B-but Taicho, didn't Yamada say he didn't want you to do anything?"

Unohana nodded "That he did, but I never agreed to do nothing now did I? Now here's how I see it, you all have been taking paid vacations for the past sixty years, so it seem you will all be working without pay or vacation time for the foreseeable future. And it only seems fair that since you won't be using that money or vacation time that it should go to Hanataro don't you all agree?" She asked while releasing a fair amount of her Reiryoku, causing her subordinates to nod rapidly all the while plotting their revenge against one Hanataro Yamada in their minds.

* * *

Hanataro arrived back at captain Kuchiki's Division in short order, thanks in part to a new skill he was testing out using the ripple. It basically involved him directing the ripple output to his feet, increasing the output drastically, and using that to jettison himself forwards. He didn't have a name for it yet, but he was leaning towards calling it Kōsoku or Light speed, as a joke on how everytime his feet touched the ground it let out ripples of light. However he still needed to refine the technique as everytime he touched the ground and let out the ripple effect, he left circular grooves in whatever his foot touched.

'_I must be doing something wrong I'm just not sure what. Oh well, I'll think about it later, I'm here now.' _He thought as he made his way into the 6th Divisions courtyard he was suddenly confronted by a very strange individual.

He was a man of average height, as he was half a foot taller than Hanataro himself, and had a near athletic build. He had very light brown, slightly wavy collarbone-length hair; light blue eyes, square patches of facial hair lining his jaw, and was wearing a short-sleeved studded black leather coat; light brown leather pants, and rawhide cowboy boots. On his waist was a belt, the buckle of which bore a pair of hands pointing to his crotch, and at his hips a pair of leather nets that held fist sized Steel Balls. On his head was a wide-brimmed hat, the sides of the crown and rim of which bore uniformly-spaced slits that Hanataro thought defeated the purpose of the hat, as it enabled light and air to filter through. Situated around the crown of the hat was a pair of silted goggles.

"C-C-Can I help you s-s-sir?" he asked nervously after taking in the man's appearance.

The man smiled revealing golden teeth with the words "Go! Go! Zeppeli" on them and said laughed "Nyo ho ho ho! No young man, but I think it is I, the one and only Gyro Zeppeli; who can help you."

Confused at how this man could possibly help him, Hanataro asked "How?"

Gyro merely smirked in response and said "You and I are alike in certain ways young man, both of us are trained in a certain thing are supposedly only good at a certain thing, and both of us...have stands." He said.

As if that was a signal of some kind; a yellow gold creature appeared that was vaguely humanoid in shape; hunched over, with paw- or hoof-like feet, several chrome colored "eyes" punched in a random formation on its face, with the sides of its body studded in a similar way, and large, comma-shaped appendages on either side of its head.

The medic stared at the creature in shock for a moment before he asked in an awed tone "Y-you can do that too?!"

Nodding Gyro responded "Yes indeed, there is a...group of us out in the Rukongai I believe it's called yes?" Seeing the Shinigami nod, Gyro nodded in relief and said "Ah good, even after all this time, Japanese still confuses me at times." He joked before he cleared his throat and said "Anyway, we would like you to join us."

Hanataro didn't notice his mouth drop, or his eyes widen upon hearing this all he could think was _'They want me to join them? Why, I-I don't-'_His thoughts were interrupted by his zanpakuto spirit who said "I think you should join them, it would help immensely if you did, who knows what we could learn?"

'_You have a point, but I should probably give it some thought and let Miss Rukia I'm not going to be around for a bit, its only polite afterall.'_

"**Yes, it would be best not to anger your mate."**

'_S-S-She's not my mate!'_ the Shinigami mentally yelled only realizing he'd been had when he heard the spirit chuckling.

Taking a moment to calm himself down, Hanataro looked at Gyro who had been waiting silently and apologized, saying "Sorry, my Zanpakuto can be...difficult sometimes." He said ignoring the mental indignation coming from said spirit.

"It is fine my friend I'm assuming you would like time to think about our offer, yes?" Gyro asked.

"Yes please." Hanataro said gratefully.

Gyro nodded and said "I'll be waiting outside the North Gate of the Seireitei every day from six to eight pm for the next couple of days awaiting your answer, plus I have some business in the area to attend to." Gyro then extended his hand to Hanataro which the medic took and the two shook briefly, and giving the healer a final nod Gyro made his way out of the Seireitei turning back only briefly to say "I'm not trying to influence your decision in anyway by saying this, but personally, I hope you choose to join us. It's been a long time since I or any of the others have run into another like us and even longer since I've had an apprentice. It would be nice to teach again."

With that, the Stand user was gone and Hanataro stood there silently a moment before heading into the 6th Division, plastering a false smile on his face as he approached Kuchiki-taicho's desk once again and saying "Good morning Kuchiki-taicho."

Glancing up from his reports, Byakuya Kuchiki nodded at the medic almost to the point of bowing, before saying "Yamada-san, good morning. I assume you are here to continue your duties from the other day?"

"Yes sir." Hanataro replied nodding.

Nodding himself, Byakuya said "Very well then, you are free to see to your duties." Before going back to his reports and clearly dismissing the medic.

Silently bowing to the captain, Hanataro made his way down the hall and towards the holding cells where Miss Rukia would be waiting, when he suddenly stopped and said "Can I help you Renji-san?"

From seemingly out of nowhere, Renji Abarai appeared, arms folded and a scowl on his face as he glared at the medic. The two stood and stared at each other for a moment before Renji said "Look Fourth Company, I know you think you're doing the right thing, giving Rukia hope and all, but the fact is all you're doing is giving her false hope. Letting her think she's somehow going to be saved when we both know that isn't the case."

"And what makes you think Renji-san, that the hope I'm giving Miss Rukia is false?" Hanataro asked calmly.

In response Renji grabbed the medic by the scruff of his robes and pulling him close, growled "Listen here Fourth Company, filling Rukia's head with false hopes of somehow being rescued and saved from her execution is just going to make the point where reality sets in that much worse for her, so for her sake, please, just stop."

Hanataro was quiet for a moment before he said in barely a whisper "How sad, that you her best friend since childhood is doing nothing to try and save her and is instead telling me to give up on her."

Hanataro then looked up at Renji a glare in his blue eyes and said "You're a damn coward Renji Abarai, I may be meek but I'm not a coward."

The senior Shinigami's fist then impacted with the younger one's face as Renji said harshly "What the hell do you want me to do Fourth Company? Bust her outta here? If I did that, where would I take her? To Hueco Mundo so we can be Hollow chow, or maybe back to the Human World so we can spend life on the run, because we sure as hell couldn't stay here if I somehow did manage to break her out. Well what would you have me do Fourth Company?" Renji asked.

Once Renji's tirade was done, Hanataro slugged him in the stomach. It had an effect Hanataro hadn't intended and Renji never expected. When he was struck Renji suddenly felt as if every fiber of his being was being shaken from point of impact, making him feel very woozy, almost ill, like he was about to fall apart at the seams. It took a moment for this feeling to pass and for Renji to notice that the medic was saying something to him prompting him to say "Can you repeat that, you pack quite a wallop for a little guy."

Sighing Hanataro reiterated himself "I said; if I was in your position, it wouldn't matter to me if I had to go through the entirety of the Gotei 13, I'd still do everything in my power to help my friend."

"Well that's the difference between you and me Fourth Company, unlike you, I have power and also unlike you I realize that there is no way one person could ever go up against the entire Seireitei by themselves. The Taicho's would slaughter anyone fool enough to try not to mention the Sotaicho." Renji said before he began to walk away.

"Yes, the difference between you and me Abarai-san is that, when the chips are down you apparently give up. Well I'm not giving up not now and not ever again!" Hanataro called to the Lieutenants' retreating back.

* * *

Rukia looked up sharply when the door to the prison cell room burst open and was then promptly slammed shut. Standing there huffing slightly with an upset look on his face was Hanataro Yamada. Getting up and going to the bars of her cell, Rukia asked "Hanataro-san, what's wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing Miss Rukia just ran all the way here so I'm a bit outta breath is all." Hanataro responded.

Rukia nodded slowly before her eyes narrowed accusingly and she said "You know Hanataro-san, the hall leading to the jail cells has very good acoustics', so if one were to have a conversation, or an argument it would carry clear as day down here." Rukia informed him.

The medic slumped in defeat "Ah, so you know then?"

Holding him with a firm gaze, Rukia said "I do." Her gaze then softened and she smiled at him and said awkwardly "It was very...sweet of you to stand up to Renji like that for me-" her gaze then firmed back up and she finished it "It was also very foolish and unnecessary, Renji could've seriously hurt you Hanataro. He's not a lieutenant for any reason."

"Don't w-worry Miss Rukia, I-I can handle myself." Hanataro responded.

Rukia merely rolled her eyes and thought _'Men, getting into fights and being stubborn seems to be a universal trait with them.'_

She then smiled at Hanataro and thought _'Though thankfully some aren't as bad as others.'_ She then said "Look I'm not mad at you, I just don't like the thought of you getting hurt for my sake."

A look of realization crossing his face Hanataro said "Oh, well no need to worry Miss Rukia I've taken worse than that punch from Abarai-san."

"Wait Renji actually hit you?!" Rukia asked becoming irate.

Nodding a little the medic responded "Yes, but it doesn't hurt too-"He was cut off by Rukia silencing him with a glare that could freeze water before she said too calmly "Come here and let me see."

"Umm I-I d-d-don't really think-"Hanataro was cut off again by Rukia's glare and she said "Hanataro. Come. Here."

The medic quickly did as she asked all the while thinking _'Her glare is just as scary as Unohana-taicho's smile.'_

After the medic was standing in front of her Rukia said "Alright now where exactly did Renji hit you?"

In response, Hanataro showed her his cheek, which was turning a purple color from the bruise that was forming where Renji had struck him. Rukia glared hard at the bruise for a moment before she walked towards her window where a pitcher of water and a glass sat, before taking the white sleeve of her prison garb in hand and tearing a long strip off the end before dipping it in the pitcher and wringing it out slightly before handing them makeshift cloth to the medic and saying "Here, this should help with the pain a bit."

Hanataro was extremely touched by such a simple gesture, no one besides Unohana-taicho and Isane had ever shown any concern over his injuries before. Smiling slightly, he responded "T-T-Thank you."

"Don't worry about it; it's my fault you got hurt in the first place." Rukia said, looking away from the medic out of shame and embarrassment, as she was usually not quite this open with people.

"No not your fault Miss Rukia, I could've avoided being hit if I had just agreed to what Abarai-san was saying; however I refused to do that. I refuse to give up on you." He said with a bit of force.

The former Kuchiki heiress was surprised and touched by the timid medic's refusal to just give up on her and leave her to what would likely be self-imposed misery. Again, she smiled at him and said "You're very sweet and very determined; aren't you Hanataro?"

Hanataro absentmindedly nodded as he rooted around in his medic satchel for something saying "Yes well I'm used to being the world's karmic punching bag, but for the first time ever I see someone in the same position I'm in and...I really don't like it." He finished while straightening up with two bento boxes in his arms.

Passing one through the bars, he said "Here, I made you lunch again, you said you liked eggs, cucumber, and rice dumplings right?" he asked.

Rukia nodded slowly before opening the box and finding it separated into two parts one half contained little omelets that contained little bits of cucumber in them from what Rukia could see, while the other half contained rice dumplings.

Doing her best not to tear up Rukia said "You remembered, but I only mentioned that in passing yesterday. I honestly don't think I remember what you told me your favorite food was."

"That's fine Miss Rukia, I'm supposed to making you feel better, and besides even if you did remember what my favorite foods were, you might have a hard time making a bento for me seeing as your current accommodations' lack a kitchen, or a fridge, or a stove, or-"He was cut off by Rukia shouting "ALRIGHT I GET IT ALREADY!"

She then said in a much quieter voice "I'd still like it if you'd remind me what your favorite food is though."

"Eggs and chicken." The medic responded.

Rukia nodded committing the information to memory "Eggs and chicken huh?"

Hanataro nodded opening his own bento box and showing it was full of grilled strips of chicken covered in soy sauce on one side and omelets in the other. The two ate their meals in comfortable silence. After they had finished Hanataro reached back into his satchel and said "Miss Rukia, if you don't mind I'd like to show you a trick I learned recently."

Cocking her head to the side in curiosity Rukia parroted "A trick? What kind of trick Hanataro?"

In response the medic pulled a very large rock out of his satchel and said "You said your favorite animal was a rabbit right?"

Nodding slowly Rukia asked "Yes, but what does that have to do with-"Rukia suddenly lost the ability to speak as the large rock suddenly changed shape right before her eyes becoming a big white fluffy bunny rabbit.

Rukia blinked, rubbed her eyes, stared at the rabbit again before turning to Hanataro and asking "How did you do that?"

Hanataro looked around to make sure they weren't being watched before he leaned close to the bars of her cage and whispered conspiratorially "Can you keep a secret Miss Rukia?"

For some reason, Rukia found herself leaning in closer as well, and nodding, prompting Hanataro to continue "For reasons I don't really understand, I have an ability that most Soul Reapers don't have and...Well maybe it would just be better if I showed you."

Hanataro then stepped back and was then briefly covered in a multi-colored aura before, slowly, a figure started to take shape forming itself seemingly out of the ambient reishi in the air. It was as tall as Hanataro, just as slender, with its body mostly a golden color and covered in ladybug designs on its torso and kneecaps and even the top of its skull was a ladybug.

It stood there silently, saying nothing. Rukia stared at it for a moment before asking "Is that you're Shikai?"

Much to her surprise, Hanataro said "I'm honestly not sure, he looks nothing like my actual zanpakuto spirit, but that very same spirit was the one who told me about this ability. At the same time, this doesn't require a release command to use, nor a zanpakuto."

Rukia tapped her cheek with a finger in thought before she said "Well, your Zanpakuto Spirit is a part of your soul, so it stands to reason that could be aware of some kind of ability you yourself may not be."

"I guess that makes sense." Hanataro said at length, before adding more to himself than her "But it doesn't explain the other things."

Raising an eyebrow Rukia asked in a curious and concerned tone "Other things, what other things Hanataro?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Miss Rukia, in fact, even if I told you about this I doubt you could help, no offense." He added quickly upon seeing the annoyed look on her face and adding "It's just that whatever is going on with me would either need a scientist or a medical professional, possibly both, to figure out."

"Your Taicho is Unohana right?" Seeing him nod she continued "Haven't you thought about asking her for help? Or going to the 12th Division for an exa...min...ation..."She finished lamely.

The last word almost died on Rukia's lips as the thought of the medic going to the 12th Division for answers came to mind. The end result was him being strapped to a table as Mayuri Kurotsuchi dissected him in an attempt to figure out where his abilities came from.

"Yes, maybe it would be best if you stayed away from the 12th Division for the foreseeable future Hanataro." Rukia deadpanned.

"T-that's what I was t-thinking Miss Rukia." Hanataro responded, going quiet for a moment before he said "Miss Rukia, would you be upset if I didn't come around for a while?"

Looking at him curiously she asked "What do you mean?"

He then explained Gyro's offer to train him in how to use his Stand, and after he was done Rukia was silent for a time, so much so that Hanataro asked "Miss Rukia, is everything-"

"I think you should take him up on his offer." Rukia said cutting him off.

To say Hanataro was surprised was an understatement "R-R-Really?!" he asked.

Rukia nodded "Yes, this is a chance for you to learn more about yourself, and grow stronger as a result. You shouldn't pass that up, not for my sake."

"I wish you would stop doing that!" Hanataro said becoming annoyed much to Rukia's confusion.

"Doing what?" she asked confused.

Still annoyed Hanataro said "Getting down on yourself like you just did its-it's not your fault do you hear me!? Nothing that happened to you is your fault so stop blaming yourself for things that are beyond your control! This Ichigo person chose to accept your powers just as you chose to offer them to him, he also chose to fight Kuchiki-taicho for you, and you didn't force him to do either of those things! So stop blaming yourself for other people's decisions!"

Rukia starred at him in a daze, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes wide for a moment, before both closed and she smiled a little and said "Thanks Hanataro, I-I really needed that."

Seemingly withdrawing into himself after his outburst Hanataro muttered "N-N-No problem Miss Rukia, glad I could help." He then touched the bars to her cell and said "That reminds me."

The two bars hanataro had his hands on then turned into harmless garden snakes which coiled around the posts, and he picked up the rabbit, and passed it through the gap in the bars saying "This is for you."

Starry-eyed, Rukia took the ball of fur in both hands and, holding it in one hand stroked its fur gently, with a happy smile on her face for a moment before saying "Thank you hanataro, really, but I can't keep-"She briefly lifted the rabbit up to check its gender "Her, I have no way of feeding her or...I see you thought of that." She deadpanned as the medic took out a head of lettuce, quite a bit of old newspaper, along with a small bowl that could be filled with water.

Hanataro merely smiled in response before asking "What are you going to name her?"

Rukia thought about it for a moment before she said "Chappy, I'll call her Chappy."

Hanataro nodded "That's a cute name for a rabbit, don't you think so Chappy-chan?" he asked the snow-white rabbit who twitched her nose in response.

The two laughed a little and the medic handed the heiress the pet supplies before he reformed the bars to her cell. He then got up and dusting his hands off, said "Well, I think you've helped me make up my mind Miss Rukia. I'll go and receive training, from Gyro and his group."

Rukia nodded "Good, I think this will be a good experience for you Hanataro."

The medic nodded "Yeah, me too."

Putting Chappy on the ground for a little bit, Rukia asked "When will you be going?"

"After work today, most likely." He responded before adding "I feel a bit better about going now that I know you won't be entirely alone." He said nodding towards the rabbit that let out a brown pellet everytime it hopped.

"Me too, but it seems like I will need to clean up after Chappy-chan quite a bit." Rukia sighed.

The medic nodded "So it seems" He said while handing her a dustpan and a small handheld broom.

* * *

It was nearing seven in the evening when Hanataro neared the North Gate of the Seireitei, after having the next month off approved by her without a second thought on her part. Making his way through the gate, he quickly spotted Gyro sitting at a nearby café drinking a cup of tea. Making his way over, Hanataro hailed the man as he got close.

"Why hello there Hanataro I didn't expect to see you for a couple of days at least." Gyro greeted honestly while motioning for the medic to take a seat.

"Yes well, I had a good friend convince me I should come." Hanataro replied distractedly while taking a seat a seat across from his fellow Stand-user.

"I see she must be quite a woman no?" Gyro asked slyly.

Still thinking about Rukia, Hanataro nodded and said "Yeah, she is." Upon hearing Gyro's laughter, Hanataro turned beet red, and stuttered "I-I I mean uhh..."

"No need to apologize friend, the fact that you are willing to acquire strength to protect someone you love should never be apologized for." Gyro said in a serious tone.

"I-I see, but I...I mean to say Miss Rukia isn't my g-g-girlfriend or anything."

"Ah, but you are willing to train to protect her no? So she is important to you. Your heart knows this, your head just needs time to catch up is all Nyo ho ho ho~." Gyro said laughing a little at the end.

"C-can we just get going p-please? I asked for a month to get as strong as I can and rescue Miss Rukia and I'd rather not waste any of it."

Gyro raised an eyebrow, and asked "Rescue?"

Hanataro nodded and said "Yes, Miss Rukia is slated to be executed in roughly one month's time; I intend to stop her execution, by any means necessary." He said with firm conviction in his eyes.

Gyro stared at Hanataro for a moment before he smiled revealing his golden, word bearing teeth and said "You are on a quest to rescue a fair damsel? Well why didn't you say so sooner!? As a noble in life, I Gyro Zeppeli would be honored to help you in any way I can."

"You really don't need to do tha-"Hanataro tried to protest, but Gyro would hear none of it "No, no your right, time is of the essence young knight! Come, let us be off!" Gyro said slapping a few kan on the table before grabbing Hanataro by the collar of his robes and dragging him away, deeper into the Rukongai...

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the first EVER Bleach Jojo's Bizarre Adventure crossover fic. Well to be clear, its crossed over with one other manga/anime as well but that won't become too important till much later so we'll cross that bridge when we come to it agreed? OK! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, if you did, please feel free to review, Till next time. Bubbajack out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Altered Perceptions**

**By Bubbajack**

**Beta Diller**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo, Bleach, or any other manga or anime that may be referenced in this work.**

**Ch.2: Running za gantlet and bearing za fangs**

* * *

Gyro led Hanataro to the 33rd District of the North Rukongai, where he was led to a seemingly abandoned dilapidated warehouse building. Stopping in front of the doors, Gyro turned and said "Before we continue I should warn you that some of my compatriots can be a bit...eccentric."

"Oh, well that's fine we get all kinds of people in the 4th Division; so I'm used to meeting all kinds of people." The medic replied.

Gyro simply nodded and said "Very well."

The flamboyantly dressed napoleon then threw open the doors and said "I, Gyro Zeppeli have returned and I brought our fellow Stand-user Hanataro Yamada-san who requires training, as he is on a noble quest to rescue a damsel from the jaws of tyranny. Plus, I can't imagine being fed to tyranny is a good way to go nyo ho ho ho~!"

As Hanataro's eyes adjusted from the light outside he noticed seven people sitting around a couch with a coffee table in the center. The first to catch his eye was a tall, fair skinned, dark haired woman wearing a black business suit and a long muffler around her neck.

Next to her on the couch was a man with a dark complexion, frizzy black hair which was collected into several stalks on his head and much like Zeppeli wearing an odd assortment of clothing that consisted of a bandana, a golden necklace made out of connected golden disks that also doubled as earrings as they connected to his ears instead of looping around his neck, a large brown longcoat over a white shirt, four sets of blue bangles on both wrists, armor covering him from the waist down with brown boots topping it all off.

The next two people looked very much alike. So much so that Hanataro thought them to be related with the only differences being their facial hair or lack thereof. Both men were of tanned complexion, buff, shirtless, and wearing turbans, white pants, boots and an orange vest. One of them had a fu manchu mustache while the other was clean-shaven.

The next man had the air of a medieval knight about him. He wore armor made of leather and steel, had a broadsword resting by his legs, and long dark untamed hair and sharp angular features.

Lastly there was an older man; his face lined with age, wearing a suit with a jagged scar going down the right side of his face wearing an old fashioned grey suit and blue bow tie.

"Gyro, you were only supposed to make young Yamada an offer of help, not drag him here, you know that don't you? The dark haired woman said coolly.

Gyro smiled in response, showing his teeth and said "Yamada-san took very little time to make up his mind ma'am. And considering his quest, I, Gyro Zeppeli cannot blame him."

"Quest?" the woman said eyeing the boy over her sunglasses.

Stepping forward, Hanataro bowed respectfully to the woman and said "Yes miss; I need help, training actually, in order to rescue a friend of mine from an unjust execution."

The knight shifted at this, eying the medic and sizing him up, before asking in a old English timbre "Tell me boy, who do you wish to save and why?"

"Well Sir-"He was stopped when the knight raised his hand and said "While I appreciate your respectfully use of words, I do believe proper introductions are in order before we continue as is proper."

Hanataro started slightly before bowing and saying "You're right, sorry about that! I'm Yamada Hanataro 7th seat of the 4th Division, pleasure to meet you all."

The knight nodded a small smile on his lips before he said "Well met healer, I am Bruford, knight of old. These are my companions Lady Lisa Lisa, Her attendants, the brothers Loggins and Messina, the mystic Mohammad Abdul, and our commander Speedwagon-sama." He pointed first to the woman He then pointed to each one in turn, the twins gave him a respectful nod in return, the man with the leg armor, and finally the man in the suit with the scar who was looking sheepish after his introduction.'

"I don't know about commander Bruford-san but I'm flattered you think so highly of me." Speedwagon then turned to hanataro and said inquisitively "Now, what's this about needing training for a rescue young man?"

"I wish to rescue my friend, Rukia Kuchiki from an unjust execution which will be taking place in roughly a months' time." Hanataro then looked down and said "But right now, I'm not strong enough and I know I'm not strong enough." He then looked up with fierce determination in his eyes "That's why I came here, I do whatever you say, I'll go through whatever hellish training you can think up, but I need to become strong enough to save her!" he shouted before bowing again.

'This boy, he has set himself down a path much like Tarkus and I did all those years ago...' Bruford thought to himself, a wistful smile on his face as he remembered his Queen's smile.

'_Dear lord, it's Joseph all over again.'_ Lisa Lisa, Messina, Loggins, and Speedwagon thought simultaneously.

'_This boy, his eyes burn bright with a convection that rivals the sun.'_ Abdul thought.

The masters looked at each other before they nodded and Lisa Lisa said "Very well, we will train you." Hanataro looked up smiling and was about to thank them profusely before she said "But first we need to gauge your level to see what we have to work with."

"Of course." He replied.

She then tossed him what looked to be a gas mask and said "Put that on."

Doing as bidden, the medic put on the mask and didn't really notice much change at all which he found odd as he expected his breathing to be impaired by the apparatus. Lisa Lisa watched him for a moment before gaining a surprised look and saying "You're a natural."

"A natural at what exactly?" the medic asked.

"Breathing properly and utilizing the ripple. You subconsciously breathe in such a way that you can utilize Hamon."

"Hamon?" the medic asked confused.

"Tell me Hanataro-san, have you ever created a ripple effect or found yourself covered in a strange aura?" she inquired.

Eyes widening slightly in realization he said "Oh, so the ripple is called Hamon then?"

Lisa Lisa then asked "So you know of it, then?"

Hanataro nodded and said "Yes, when I recently spoke with my Zanpakuto, he told me that my body naturally took in reishi and excluded Reiryoku."

The others then looked confused and Speedwagon asked "I'm sorry Hanataro-kun but I'm afraid none of us are familiar with those terms, could you clarify it for us?"

"Oh, sorry Speedwagon-san, reishi are the spiritual particles in the environment they make up the whole of the soul society, and Reiryoku is spiritual power being released from the body."

Speedwagon, who had been writing all this down on a notepad nodded, before saying "I see this helps us immensely Hanataro-kun thank you. You see, we had often wondered why hamon was so much more effective here to the point that it was capable of reverting Lisa Lisa, who died in her nineties', back to her physical prime."

The medic, now bug-eyed asked astonished "Really?"

To which Lisa Lisa nodded and said "Yes indeed. Now Hanataro-san, you said your Zanpakuto spoke to you, what exactly do you mean by that?"

The Hamon Master received an answer, but not by the Shinigami.

"**Do you have questions for me woman?"**

The group turned to see the giant mechanical lion that was Hanataro's Zanpakuto spirit slowly stalking his way towards them.

"Hanataro-san, is that you're Stand?" Speedwagon asked.

The medic opened his mouth to answer but a metal tail wrapped around his mouth and the lion said "I would prefer to speak for myself Hanataro, if it is all the same to you."

The medic looked at the lion for a moment then nodded in acceptance.

Unwinding his tail from around his wielder, the spirit nodded and said "Thank you." He then faced the group and said "I am not Hanataro's Stand; I am the spirit of his sword, called a zanpakuto that is formed out of a piece of his very soul. In a way, I suppose I am similar to a Stand; however I have my own personality and emotions unlike the other."

Speedwagon was writing all of this down and nodding fericely saying "I see, I see, so tell me spirit-san, do you have a name?"

The saberlion nodded _**"I do, but the only one who has a right to know it from me is Hanataro himself. If he chooses to reveal it to you then so be it."**_

"You are quite proud." Abdul noted.

The spirit snorted deservedly **"I am a lion, of course I am proud."**

"Spirit-san, I Gyro Zeppeli have a question if you don't mind?"

"_**Speak, foolish one."**_ The lion said imperiously.

This caused Gyro to face fault. "Foolish, how am I foolish?"

Cocking an eyebrow the saberlion responded _**"You left this place dressed like that did you not? That is the height of folly."**_

Biting back a retort, Gyro bit out "If you are a part of Hanataro-san then do you embody him in some way?"

The lion smirked and said "Yes in fact. I embody his inner courage, and the inner thoughts he thinks but never voices."

The Zeppeli heir shot the now shaking medic a look and asked in a too calm voice "Hanataro-san, do you think there is something wrong with the way I dress?"

"W-W-Well Gyro-san, when we first met I t-thought you were dressed a little odd. B-B-But bear in mind that because I'm a Shinigami I've only ever seen people wearing hakama robes and sandals, so to see someone wearing something completely different was quite a sight."

"That's true; everyone was wearing the same thing weren't they? Very well Hanataro-san, you are forgiven." Gyro said.

"_**We do not need your forgiveness' fool."**_ The saberlion growled out.

"Whatever is your problem Spirit-san?" Gyro asked, becoming annoyed with the spirits stuck up attitude.

"You embody my stubborn nature too don't you?" Hanataro asked the zanpakuto spirit.

Again, the spirit smirked and nodded **"Indeed, I am that stubborn independent part of you that refuses' to quit and surrender even when most would have long ago given up. But there is still more to me than that."**

"Well don't tell me, I want to figure it out on my own, that's what part of having a zanpakuto means." Hanataro said.

'_**Well-spoken Hanataro, I'm sure it won't take you too long to figure me out.'**_ The spirit thought while he just nodded in response to the medic's request.

"Anyway as to your training, if we're to get you strong enough to save your friend, there is only one way. And it may just kill you. Knowing this, do you still wish to proceed? Abdul asked seriously.

Fire ignited in Hanataro's blue eyes before he nodded and said "Yes, tell me what I'll have to do."

As one, Lisa Lisa, Abdul, Loggins, Messina, and Buford rose and led the 4th Division Shinigami deeper into their complex until they came to a door. Once in front of it Lisa Lisa turned and said "Beyond this door is the training you're going to have to go through for the next month if you wish to save the Kuchiki girl. I'm going to warn you, it's not going to be easy and as Abdul said, you might even die, are you sure you're ready for this kid?"

Fire never wavering in his eyes Hanataro nodded silently and the zanpakuto spirit said "_**Just get on with it woman, we're not backing down."**_

Smirking slightly, the Hamon Master said "Very well."

Throwing open the door, Lisa Lisa led the way into a vast chamber in which sat a giant mountain under a blue sky. Hanataro marveled at the size of the mass of earth in front of him for a moment, before turning his head to Lisa Lisa who said "This is your training Hanataro-san, you are to climb this ten kilometer mountain all the while wearing that breathing mask and you will periodically have to fight one of us and obtain one of these rings, placing it on yourself before proceeding on."

Lisa Lisa held up a circular ring made of black metal and passing it to him for a moment. It didn't feel too heavy, it was under four pounds, he was sure of that much.

"Assisting with this exercise will be my son; Joseph and some others we have recruited Bruno Buccellati, Noriaki Kakyoin, Narancia Ghirga, and Narciso Anasui. Get over here Joseph and bring the others!" Lisa Lisa shouted.

Hanataro didn't know why, but two of those names, Bruno Buccellati and Narancia Ghirga struck a chord within his soul.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming cool your jets will ya?!" A voice returned from up on the mountain.

Moments later a group of people landed. At the head of the group was a man in his early twenties with a mane of thick unkempt dark hair and dark green eyes, wearing a dark green tank top cut above the navel; dark brown gloves with brass studs at the knuckles; fitting black pants with leather belt; and sturdy knee-high brown leather boots.

Next up was a mid-sized man with a slim build, chin length straight hair and blue eyes, wearing a white suit with many black teardrop designs along its length, and giant zippers along the arms and shoulders of his suit coat wearing yellow shoes.

The next person his fitted green colored school uniform, green eyes, double cherry-shaped earrings and reddish hair, a long strand of which stuck down in front of his face on the left side, reminding Hanataro of a roosters' wattles.

Standing next to the man was a teenage boy of average height and gangly figure. With neotenous features including large, bright blue eyes; a mess of straight dark hair, parts of his fringe crossing his face, he wore a dark, slim outfit between tank top and pants; and lighter accessories including a bandana, wrist bands, and a short, additional sort of skirt.

The last person's choice of attire shocked the medic slightly as it was a thin muscular man with pink hair wearing a violet colored dress, cap, and bright green boots.

"Everyone, this is Hanataro-san, he is in dire need of training in order to rescue a friend of his. We have one month to get him as ready as we can and in order to do that, he'll be running the gauntlet."

This announcement seemed to shock the assembled men and the one at the head of the pack asked "Kā-san don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Lisa Lisa shook her head saying "No Joseph, he has a damn good reason to want to go through this, just like you did all those years ago."

The man, now known to Hanataro as Joseph and Lisa Lisa's son gave the medic a surprised look and said "Is that right?"

Nodding resolutely Hanataro said "Yes it is Joseph-san, there is someone I would give anything to protect, so if you're not willing to help me, please at least stay out of my way."

The Joestar blinked before he laughed a little and said "Well you're a gutsy lil' thing aren't you! Heh, I like you kid, you got a look in your eyes I like; by the way, my friends call me Jojo."

Hanataro smiled at the big lug of a man and said "Jojo-san huh? Got it."

Jojo smiled and said "Yeah, and these wacko's behind me are my minions Bruno Buccellati, Noriaki Kakyoin, Narancia Ghirga, and Narciso Anasui. And they are going to jump me for that comment in three...two...one..."

Said 'minions' promptly jumped him and started stomping on Jojo while he was on the ground.

"We're your minions huh?" Bruno said.

"Minion this, asshole!" Narancia said while stomping on his hand.

Narciso the cross-dresser didn't say anything; he just kept stomping on Jojo's chest, prompting him to turn green and say "Damn it Anasui, what have we told you about going commando under that dress?!"

Kakyoin for his part did nothing much he just stood there watching.

"ENOUGH!" Bruford yelled after a moment causing them all too instantaneously line up like soldiers and shout "SIR YES SIR!"

Before anyone could say or do anything else Hanataro was in front of Jojo checking his injuries. He silently took a few moments to heal Jojo's various cuts and scrapes before stepping back as equally as silent. Jojo didn't say anything for a moment, just flexed his hand that Narancia stomped on for a bit, before giving the healer a thumbs up and saying "Thanks, but you didn't need to do that."

"It's no problem; I'm primarily a healer in my job anyway so helping you was instinctual." The healer responded.

The childlike Narancia gave Hanataro a long hard look and said "A healer huh, ya know now that I get a good look at ya..." He then looked at Bruno and said "Bruno doesn't he kinda remind you of?"

Bruno nodded while straightening his white jacket "Yeah he does in an odd kinda way."

Cocking his head to the side, Hanataro asked politely "Excuse me, but what are the two of you talking about?"

"Oh nothing Hanataro-san, it's just the fact that you remind us of an old friend of ours, Giorno Giovanna. Not so much in looks as in actions." Narancia replied.

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Hanataro could only reply "Oh."

"Now before we start, I would like to see your stand, so as to give it a name." Abdul requested.

"Of course, here." Hanataro then summoned his golden stand, causing both Narancia and Bruno to gasp in shock.

"It-it can't be..." Narancia stuttered out.

"It is; there can be no mistaking that Stand for any other..." Bruno replied as he looked at the Stand and Hanataro in awe.

"What is it you two, you both recognize that stand?" Abdul inquired.

The two former gangsters nodded and Bruno said "Yeah, it's the very same stand that belonged to our friend Giorno Giovanna, Golden Experience."

Hanataro was confused which led to him stuttering slightly "B-B-But how is that possible?"

Bruno shook his head "I don't know."

"I do believe we should take some time to discuss this, and Hanataro-san can start his training in the morning." Abdul suggested.

"Agreed." Lisa Lisa said with Bruford and Speedwagon nodding silently long with her. She then turned to her son and said "Jojo, see Hanataro to a guest room please."

"Yeah sure, c'mon new guy." Jojo said leading the way out of the training area.

* * *

Later that night, Hanataro bleary eyed and dull witted, Hanataro tiredly searched for the one thing that could get him up at this hour and the one thing that could offer him relief: The bathroom. Seeing a room at the end of the hall, he opened the door, thinking it to be the rest room. Shutting the door behind him, he quickly finds out that is not the case. For there in the center of the room, stuck to a cross and held there via thick thorny vines with a mask on his face that only had slits for his nose, was a man.

He was tall muscular, with long shoulder length shaggy blonde hair that protruded from his mask, and he wore a yellow jacket over a black tank-top, green pants with suspenders, gray clogs, black shiny cuffs on both wrists and heart-shaped knee guards.

As he approached, the figure made a snuffling sound as if he was a bloodhound searching for a trail before he said "Who are you? Your scent isn't familiar."

Now confirming that the man was in fact alive, Hanataro asked "I'm Hanataro Yamada, who are you?"

The man in the mask was silent for a moment before he said "I, I am Dio, sworn enemy of the Joestars."

Having met joseph Joestar and his mother, Hanataro couldn't help but ask "Why?"

Again Dio was silent before he said "That is a long and complicated story that involves much bloodshed and many betrayals. Perhaps now is not the time."

"Yes, so are you being held prisoner here?"

"No, I'm renting the penthouse suite." Dio said sarcastically causing the Shinigami to wince.

"S-Sorry Dio-san, if you'd like I could cut you down?"

Hanataro could feel an air of surprise around the man for a moment before he asked shrewdly "And why would you do that? Are the Joestars not your allies?"

Hanataro nodded before he realized Dio probably couldn't see the motion and said "Yes, yes they are. However, I am both a Shinigami and a healer as such; it is my sworn duty to see that justice is done, and that those who are injured receive proper medical treatment. You look like you're in need of both at the moment."

'_This boy, he reminds me of Johnathan in a way.'_ Dio thought to himself. Before he said "I don't need your pity boy."

Hanataro shook his head and said "I'm not doing this out of pity, I'm doing this simply because I feel it's the right thing to do, nothing more nothing less."

Dio considered his words for a moment before nodding and saying "Very well, you may approach."

Nodding Hanataro said "Alright, I'm going to use my zanpakuto to cut the vines holding you ok?"

Seeing the man nod, Hanataro unsheathed his zanpakuto and several swings later, Dio was finally free of his hamon made prison. Throwing off the mask, Dio took a deep breath, before letting it out and saying "Ah, the sweet smell of freedom.

He then turned to Hanataro and said "It appears I have you to thank for this gift, Tell me boy, is there something I can do for you so as to erase my debt to you?"

Hanataro merely smiled a bit and said "Don't worry about it Dio-san, like I told you, I was merely doing my job as a Shinigami by letting you go, now I'll do my job as a healer." He then approached the man and started silently going over his wounds using healing kido.

Dio did nothing to discourage this action, watching the young boy in front of him work, thinking all the while. _'This one is kind, perhaps too kind if he is willing to free and then heal one such as me...and yet, I Dio, find it to be a rather nice change to not have to slaughter all in my path for once.'_

He then decided to ask "Tell me boy, what is your affiliation to the Joestars?"

Not looking up from his work, Hanataro replied "Well, I recently discovered I too have a Stand, as well as this other odd ability called Hamon and so, I came here for training on how to properly use both."

Dio knew this boy was a threat then, and yet even though his common sense was telling him he should eliminate him now while his guard was down, Dio couldn't do it. He felt, an odd sort of kinship to the boy, and also he owed him twice; once for his freedom, and now for the healing.

Dio-san? The medic asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"What is _**your**_ affiliation to the Joestars?" he asked redirecting his question back at him.

"As I said, it is a long and bloody affair, are you sure you wish to hear it?"

The medic nodded saying "We can talk over a snack if that's ok with you, all this kido usage has worn me down a bit."

Dio then noted he could hardly feel his wounds and made a point to inquire about kido in the future, before silently nodding to the boy's request. Quiet as a mouse, the two crept into the kitchen where Hanataro began raiding the fridge and pantry, coming out with various things and, twenty minutes later, he and Dio were sitting down to a simple meal of white rice and grilled fish.

Dio looked at the meal oddly along with the chopsticks. After a moment, Hanataro asked "What's wrong Dio-san, do you not like the food, would you like me to make you something else?"

The blonde shook his head "No, it's just...I've never had fish prepared this way before and I have no clue how I supposed to eat it with these toothpicks."

"Ah so this is your first time having Japanese food?" Hanataro inquired while looking around for a fork.

"Yes, I grew up in England in the 1880's." Dio commented.

"Ah so your younger than me then. Here, this trick should help." Hanataro placed a rubber band around the chopstick and placed Dio's index finger in between them, making it easier for him to use the utensils.

Raising a curious eye Dio commented "Younger than you, you look no older than sixteen at best."

Hanataro nodded and said "Yes but you see, I was born here in the Soul Society and here people age slower and live longer. So even though I only look sixteen, I am in fact one hundred sixty years old."

"Wah- your nearly forty years my senior!" Dio loudly inquired.

Forty, how long have you been here Dio-san? Hanataro asked.

Sighing and rubbing his crimson eyes, Dio said "Well not too long, my longevity mostly has to do with my history with the Joestars." He said before taking a bite of his fish using his chopsticks and exclaiming "This is very good!"

Smiling at the compliment Hanataro said "I'm glad you like it Dio-san, if you don't mind my asking how did you manage to live so long?"

"Well kid, it goes a little something like this..."

Over the next two hours Dio explained his history with the Joestar family and, much to his own surprise, he told the truth.

'_Well, it's not like I can die again.'_ He figured. So yes, Dio told Hanataro his true history between himself and the Joestar line and when he was done the boy looked at him oddly for a moment.

Dio expected to be called a monster or for the boy to run away screaming, instead, Hanataro asked "What will you do now?"

This surprised the vampire enough for him to say "Huh?"

Clearing his throat Hanataro reiterated "What will you do now Dio-san? Will you go on yet another murderous rampage against the Joestars? Will you slaughter more innocents in an attempt to take over a world that, by rights you have been taken out of, or will you do something else?"

"I haven't decided yet, why?" Dio asked.

Hanataro took a sip of his tea before responding when he lowered his cup his eyes were alight with the fire of resolve as he said "As I told you earlier Dio-san, I am both a Shinigami and a healer. That means it is not only my job to uphold the laws, but also to ease the pain of others. So, if you intend to attack the people in this building, and inflict pain upon them over some age old grudge that should've died when you all did...well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'd have to stop you by any means necessary."

Smirking he responded "Is that so, little Shinigami?" while he thought _'He is more like Johnathan than I first assumed! Just like Johnathan, he has that spark of life, way down deep inside.'_

"Yes it is." The medic responded that fierce resolve never leaving his eyes.

Smirking to the point he showed his fangs, Dio said "Well then, I suppose I won't be attacking the Joestars anytime soon so long as they too leave me alone."

Tensed and ready to defend himself, Hanataro face faulted when he heard this smacking his head on the table by accident. Picking himself up and rubbing his sore head, he asked "Y-You're serious?"

"Yes, I Dio; have decided the Joestars are not worth wasting my afterlife on. So long as they leave me alone, they can expect no more trouble from me."

Letting loose a breath he didn't know he'd been hold Hanataro allowed himself to relax and say "That's a relief."

"I'm sure it is, now go to bed boy, if memory serves; you came here for training and no doubt it starts tomorrow."

Stifling a yawn, Hanataro nodded and said "You're right Dio-san. Hanataro then made his way towards the door, only stopping to ask "Dio-san, since you've come here have you felt a hunger for blood?"

Thinking about it for a moment the blonde vampire shook his head no. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, souls in the soul society only need to eat if they use their spiritual energy like I did healing you. Since you're a soul now, you likely won't have to feed on people to survive, you'll just need to eat food like a normal person if you use up too much energy."

Dio certainly wasn't expecting this turn of events but he wasn't going to complain either. That was one less weakness and one less reason for the Joestars to come after him now as he no longer needed to feed on the lifeforce of others.

'_I wonder if the sun is still lethal?'_ the vampire thought as he watched the medic totter off to bed, a giddy yet sinister smile forming on his face.

* * *

Hanataro was awoken the next morning to the sound of a very large crash coming from the kitchen. Fearing somebody might've gotten hurt, he grabbed his Zanpakuto and headed towards the racket. What he found was Dio in a Mexican standoff with the rest of the occupants of the warehouse. You could practically cut the tension with a knife as the various Stand and Hamon users stared down their longtime foe who smirked cockily and confidently back as if completely unconcerned that the odds were stacked against him.

"I don't know how you got out Dio, but you're going right back into your cage." Joseph said, preparing to strike with both Hierophant Purple and his Hamon before a tired and annoyed voice said "He got out because I let him out."

The group at large looked towards an annoyed Hanataro Yamada who unconcernedly made his way towards the vampire, muttering out a "Good morning Dio-san" before pouring himself a cup of tea and sitting down bleary eyed at the table.

After a moment of stunned silence Joseph asked "What do you mean you let him out Hanataro-san?"

Giving the Joestar an annoyed look, Hanataro took a sip of his tea, before giving it a look and asking "What kind of tea is this? I've never had it before."

"Earl Grey, from England." Dio responded.

Nodding slowly Hanataro said "Not bad, a bit stronger than the green tea I'm used to but not bad at all. You make this Dio-san?"

Seeing the vampire nod the medic yawned a bit before thanking him appreciatively. "You did a good job brewing it."

"Of course I did, I'm English." The cocky vampire responded.

Clearing his throat, Abdul asked "Umm, I do believe we would all like to know just why you decided to let Dio Brando go Hanataro."

"Hmm, oh right, right. Sorry about that. I'm not really awake till I've had my first cup of tea in the mornings." The medic apologized.

"Oh, well that's fine, now do you think maybe you could...EXPLAIN WHY YOU LET LOOSE A HOMICIAL MANIAC?!" Joseph asked none too calmly.

Joseph just barely dodged the chopstick that Hanataro threw at him in response, which ended up embedding itself in the wall before he said "You're too damn loud too early Jojo-san!"

After that display, everyone remained quiet until the medic finished his tea. After which he sighed and turning to Jojo said "I'm sorry about my little outburst earlier, but you really shouldn't bother me till I've had my first cup of tea in the morning, it's for your own safety."

Everyone made a mental note to not bother the healer until they were sure he'd had at least one cup of coffee from now on, before Abdul asked again "Now, about Dio."

Nodding Hanataro said "Ah, yes Dio-san. Well, this may come as a shock to all of you, but by holding him against his will for something he did while he was alive, you all were actually breaking one of the oldest laws of the Soul Society."

There was a moment of awkward silence before the Jojo group shouted "WHAT?!"

Hanataro nodded sagely "Yes indeed, the law states that no soul, no matter how vile their crimes may have been in life; will be held accountable for them upon admittance to the Soul Society. Only crimes committed within the Soul Society and against its laws shall bare weight upon a soul's sentence. Any and all sins committed prior to this point are to be forgotten and failure to do so, and retribution carried out by possibly offended parties will result in up to a century in prison."

"So all this time...we've been the bad guys?! Speedwagon asked incredulously.

"Yes." The medic said simply before looking at Dio and asking "Would you like to press charges?"

With a smirk on his lips, Dio thought it over for a long tense and awkward moment before saying "As much joy as it would bring me to watch them all squirm in a cell for the next century, it would be more trouble than its worth. Besides, seeing the shocked looks on their faces was all the justice I needed."

"Fair enough, I suggest we all drop this matter now and sweep it under the rug." The medic suggested.

"So~ what do we do now? Jojo asked after a moment of awkward silence, in which everyone sat down at the table, all of them on one side, with Dio and Hanataro on the other.

"First off, do you have any idea why I have the exact same stand as your dead friend?" the medic inquired.

Bruno nodded and said "We could come up with only one logical conclusion, you are his reincarnation."

"That would make sense if I wasn't born here in the Soul Society." Hanataro replied.

"Really, well then what could it be; how could you have Golden Experience?" Narancia asked to which the medic shrugged and said "I have no clue."

"Again, what do we do now?" Jojo asked.

"We start my training. I have twenty eight days until Miss Rukia's Execution and I intend to make the most of each and every one of them. So let's get started.

And so they did...

Every day, for the next eighteen days; Hanataro would climb the brutal and unforgiving mountain, wearing nothing but a loincloth a few spare pieces of heavy armor, and his Zanpakuto, while periodically having to fight one or sometimes many of the others at once and with every victory he was a little bit stronger, a little bit wiser, and much heavier than he was before. The fights were not his only hazard. He also had to use hamon to cross rushing rivers; climb sheer cliffs covered in oil, and even fight on horseback at a few points. On the eighth day, he was forced to start using his true shikai and nearly ended up killing Jojo, Anasui, and Lisa Lisa with it the first time he unveiled it. Every night, he would find Dio waiting for him with a campfire and some food cooking over it, and while he ate to regain his strength, the vampire would dissect his current fight, telling him what he did wrong or what he could do better in the future.

By the Seventeenth day, his Shinigami robes were in absolute tatters. So, when he made it to the camp that night, Dio tossed him a package merely saying "You might want to change into this unless you want to fight your next fight naked." He then smirked and added "Although, I bet that would distract the Ripple Master."

"D-D-Dio-san, please don't talk about Lisa-sensei like that!" the medic stutteringly requested with a cherry reed blush on his face, before he briefly took off his forty-four collected rings and changed into his new clothes.

Once he was done, he came back to the fire which currently had a deer cooking on a revolving spit and asked "How do I look?"

Dio appraised the boy's new attire for a moment before saying "Like a gangster kid, like a gangster."

* * *

**Seireitei 4****th**** Division, Captains' Quarters**

'_As much as I hate to do so, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your vacation short Hanataro. With the Ryoka invading, we need every able bodied healer we can get and your one of my best. Besides, I would sleep easier if you were here at the division where I could keep an eye on you.'_ Unohana thought as she sent out a black Hell Butterfly.

* * *

Hanataro had just finished a very difficult fight against Jojo, Kakyoin, Abdul, Gyro, Loggins, and Lisa Lisa. But, thanks to his own ingenuity involving his Stand, Shikai, and his Kōsoku, he managed to eke out a win...just barely.

He now wore fifty of the seventy-seven rings and after he finished healing the others he would continue his trek up the mountain. That was, until Dio approached, with a black butterfly perched on his finger. Taking it in hand, Hanataro listened to the message it brought from his captain before sighing and saying "It seems my schedule has been moved up, I need to go back to the Seireitei now lest I draw suspicion to myself."

Gyro still a little sore but managing to sit up said "But your training isn't complete. Are you sure you'll be strong enough my friend?"

With a slight bit of hesitation Hanataro nodded before he said "I'll have to be, there's no going back now." He then said "Gyro, I hate to ask this but ... can I barrow Sleipnir?"

Gyro merely laughed at this "Nyo ho, ho, ho! Hanataro-san, as far as I'm concerned Sleipnir is your horse, as he will let none by you ride him."

"Thanks!" Hanataro said before made his way towards the stables that ran throughout the mountain. Once inside he made his way towards a large light grey stallion, which whinnied as he approached. Hanataro chuckled and said "Sorry boy, but I don't have any treats for you today. Instead, I've come to ask for your help.

The horse snorted and turned its head to look the medic in the eye as if to ask "What do you need?"

"I need you to get me to the Seireitei as quickly as you can, do you think you can do that?"

The stallion neighed and shook its head up and down as if agreeing to the boys' request, causing Hanataro to smile and say "Thanks Sleipnir; I knew I could count on you." Before he unlocked the gate.

The horse huffed and rolled its chocolate brown eyes as if to say "Who else?"

The medic then mounted the stallion without bothering with a saddle and, wrapping his hands through his ash colored mane, whispered into his ear "Fly quickly my friend, speed is of the essence."

The horse needed no further prompting, and it quickly bolted down the path the others had made for him using Hamon leading down the mountain.

Once he was gone, Lisa Lisa turned to her families' former nemesis and asked "So, what will you do now Brando? Will you stay here or are you going after him?"

The blonds hulk scoffed and said "That answer should be obvious Ripple Master, seeing as it is the same as yours." He said giving her a knowing smirk.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about?" Dio responded before he disappeared from sight after using Za Waroldo.

"Hey mom, what did Dio mean by that? It almost sounded like you liked the little guy or something?" Jojo said jokingly.

"Don't be ridiculous Jojo! Hanataro is a very kind considerate boy, but honestly he's not my type." Lisa Lisa said turning around in a huff.

Now, Jojo may not have known his mother was his mother until he was twenty, but he'd had roughly forty years to get to know her after that, so he knew when his mother was lying...

"OH. MY. GOD!" Jojo said in shock before pointing a quivering finger at his mother and accusing "You DO have a thing for him don't you?!"

"Maybe...a little?" the ripple master said quietly more to herself than anyone else.

"Well, that settles it then." Joseph said taking a bandana out of his pocket and tying it to his forehead before saying "I'm going to the Seireitei and I'm going to make sure your boyfriend comes out alive!"

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just my student!" Lisa Lisa denied vehemently.

"He's just your student now, but you want him to be more than 'just your student' don't you? Oh I can see the roleplaying already! Please teach me Lisa-sensei!" Jojo teased his mother.

This was the last straw and Joseph soon found himself hurdling down the mountain after his own mother tossed him off. Breathing heavily she glared at the rest of the assembled males from above her glasses and asked in a too calm voice "Does anyone else wish to make a joke?"

Seeing all the men rapidly shake their heads, the Ripple Master then bit out "Good, now let's go!"

Loggins dared asked "Were to mistress?"

Not looking back she responded "The Seireitei of course, we need to make sure that boy survives and that the damn vampire doesn't cause too much damage!"

* * *

After being warned to be careful of Gin Ichimaru just hours previously by Shiro-chan and then finding her beloved captain Aizen dead and impaled to a pillar by his own sword, it is no wonder Momo Hinamori snapped. She charged preparing to kill the man she assumed was responsible, only to be stopped when something small and fast struck her Tobiume and then began bouncing around the curve of Kira's Wabisuke several times before it suddenly became so heavy, it shattered the Shikai, and then struck her sealed zanpakuto, breaking it as well, before becoming stuck in a wall.

"My, my, what was that?" Gin mused aloud, his foxlike grin never leaving his face.

Suddenly a loud whinnying was heard and from the entrance to the courtyard strode in a large muscular stallion. But that wasn't nearly as imposing as the man sitting on it. He was clad in a massive ridge set of armor, helmet and a mask of some sort, and leather boots. No one moved, they didn't know what to make of this 'medieval knight' in their presence. That all changed when he dismounted his horse holding a zanpakuto. Hitsugaya was the first to approach him, his hand on the hilt of Hyōrinmaru, and ordered "Identify yourself, are you with the Ryoka?"

Seemingly ignoring him the knight calmly strode forward carrying his zanpakuto in his left hand. This enticed Hitsugaya to draw his sword and level it at the newcomer saying "I won't warn you again, stop and identify yourself; or I and everyone else here will view you as part of the invading force."

The knight then spoke "I was summoned."

'_Summoned?'_ was the collective thoughts of the Shinigami present all of whom looked at each other oddly.

"Summoned by whom?" Hitsugaya asked while turning back to the knight after sharing such al look with his Lieutenant, only to find the knight had vanished.

Quickly turning he found the man standing in front of surprised Unohana and saluting "Unohana-taicho 7th seat Hanataro Yamada reporting for duty ma'am."

"H-H-Hanataro-kun, is that really you in there?" Isane asked trying to peek under his helmet.

"Hmm?" He asked as if confused before looking down at himself before going "Woops forgot to take my training weights off."

Training weights, you mean all this armor you wearing are actually-"Isane began eyes widening

"Training weights yes." Hanataro finished adding "Hang on; I'll have it off in just a second."

True to his word, Hanataro channeled a brief burst of Hamon, causing all the rings to spontaneously fall off him all at once, leaving him in only the helmet, gauntlets and mask, but also revealing a hidden outfit underneath.

Instead of wearing his standard issue Shinigami robes he now sported a black long sleeved shirt underneath a black leather jacket whose brass buttons were in the shape of ladybugs. It had only the left arm, the right arm was missing making it appear to be part vest and was covered in shaggy golden fur like that of a lion's mane the hood on the jacket was also covered in the same golden fur. He also had a brown belt held closed with a polished lion head belt buckle, holding up a pair of faded black jeans and a pair of heavy duty boots. To complete the look, Hanataro pulled of the gauntlets revealing he wore a black fingerless glove on his right hand and pulled a pair of orange tinted and silver framed sunglasses out of his breast pocket. Although his captain couldn't see it, everyone behind him could. On the back of his jacket was the image of lions snarling head and beneath it were three rows of words saying: **"Fuck Conformists, Fuck Stability, All in for Anarchy" **in bold yellow letters.

Slipping on his shades, the medic asked "So, what was so important that you called me back ten days early from my vacation?"

"We're being invaded by unknown forces. I needed every able healer I could get." Unohana replied making no comment on her subordinate being out of uniform.

"Ah so he surivied afterall huh?" Hanataro commented before glancing up at the corpse and saying "Somebody die, or is this just a failed attempt by Mayuri-taicho at exterior decoration?"

"You think this is funny?!"

Hanataro turned around to see a very much unhappy Momo Hinamori glaring back at him. Putting his hands casually in his jacket pocket he said calmly "Honestly, yeah kinda."

At this point the lieutenant of the 5th division was ready to attack the medic, until he pointed upwards with a single finger and said "Especially since that isn't a real corpse up there."

This stopped her dead in her tracks and she said "Huh, what do you mean?"

"The corpse-"Hanataro said again before continuing "It's not decomposing or stiffening at all, it's like a dummy or a doll, there are no signs of life from it you would expect to find in a corpse, such as fly's, maggots, and bacteria attempting to break it down, or rigor mortis and such, it's just there. Hence it's not really your captain's corpse; it's just a very elaborate dummy."

"You can tell all that just by glancing at it from down here Hanataro?" Unohana asked.

"Yep." He responded simply, when in reality he'd sent a ripple into the pillar up into the 'corpse' when he'd forced his weights off, and found no signs of life that should've been present. But she didn't need to know that.

"Wow, that's amazing." Isane said in an awed tone.

"Not really, just simple deductive reasoning, a wise man once said once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." He said quoting Abdul, who himself was quoting Arthur Conan Doyle Senior at the time.

Clearing his throat Byakuya asked "Do you have any idea who did this Yamada-san?"

To which the medic gave him a deadpan look and replied "I just got here and you're looking to me for a list of suspects? Isn't that a job for the 2nd Division or even yours Byakuya-taicho?"

"You're rather cocky for a medic." Soifon said disapprovingly while coming onto the scene.

"And you and Hitsugaya are rather short for Captains." Hanataro retorted.

Said captain's gained tick marks and prepared to attack the medic who dared insinuate they were vertically challenged, only to be stopped by Unohana who just _**smiled**_ at them.

"So does this mean Aizen-taicho is alive?" Hinamori asked hopefully.

Hanataro shrugged and said "I'm not sure, he could be or he could be taken hostage at another location for all we know." Seeing the girl become distressed the medic added swiftly "But I'm sure he's ok I mean he is a captain afterall right?"

This caused her to brighten considerably, smile at him and say "Right, I'm sure Aizen-taicho is fine."

"Well, well, what's this? A Shinigami out of uniform, have you no pride boy?" Yamamoto asked coming onto the scene and spying Hanataro.

Hanataro merely leaned against the pillar, crossed his arms and responded "Pride yeah I got that in spades, but I just got back from vacation so-"He shrugged "Meh, those are the breaks eh? Besides, this outfit was a gift from a friend, and I'm rather loath to be rid of it so soon."

Yamamoto eyed the Shinigami in front of him and he did the same without fear. After a moment of silence he said "If you have something to say Yamamoto-Sotaicho, might I suggest you say it? As I'm sure my Captain would rather have me doing something more productive than having a stare-off with you all day."

"You insolent little-"Sasakibe Chojiro began only to be silenced when Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground and asked "What is your name and rank child?"

"Yamada Hanataro, 7th seat of the 4th Division." He responded coolly.

"I see." Was all the Sotaicho said before asking "Tell me child, you say this corpse is not real, then what do you suspect created such a thing?"

"A zanpakuto most likely, and please refer to me by my name now that you know it Yamamoto-sotaicho." Hanataro requested.

He elder Shinigami nodded in acceptance "Very well Yamada, this is as good a guess as any but we have no known zanpakuto capable of doing something this elaborate. You're sure the corpse is false?"

"Quite sure." He responded.

Stroking his beard in thought for a moment Yamamoto said "I see, well we shall hopefully know more once your taicho does an autopsy on the corpse."

Hanataro shrugged "Maybe, maybe not. Somebody went through an aweful lot of trouble to make this look convincing." He then turned to his captain and said "If that's all Unohana-taicho I think I should head back to the Division and prepare something's."

"Of course Hanataro, as long as the Sotaicho has no further questions?" she politely inquired.

"Just a couple, first what are those?" he asked pointing to the open-ended rings on the ground.

"Those are my training weights sir." Hanataro replied before he began picking them up.

"Ah, and is that fine specimen your as well?" he asked nodding towards the horse.

"Indeed he is; his name is Sleipnir." Hanataro then let out a shrill whistle calling the stallion over, after which he held up a couple of the weights and asked "Do you mind?"

The horse neighed and shook its head, allowing the medic to load his weights into the saddle bags that were on his haunches. He then searched his pockets before cursing under his breath and saying "Damn it, all out of sugar cubes."

"Will this do?" Hitsugaya asked holding out a piece of watermelon hard candy.

"Yeah, that'll work; you wanna give it to him while I mount up?" Hanataro offered.

The captain nodded and slowly approached the stallion arm outstretched. It was times like this that Hitsugaya made his age apparent as he was obviously quite taken with his horse, but hanataro was also glad he still had this childlike quality to him and if the looks on their faces were any indication so were Hinamori and Matsumoto.

Sleipnir for his part sniffed the air around the boy's hand for a moment, before he extended his tongue and lapped up the proffered treat, nudging the miniature captain's hand with his nose as thanks.

"Heh, I think he likes you Hitsugaya-taicho, and that's rare for him. Before this, the only person he would let this close to him was me." Hanataro sated before swinging the horse around by gently nudging on his mane.

He then maneuvered over to the hole in the wall he created earlier by unknown means and, upon placing a hand against the hole, the wall began to vibrate slightly. Moments later, a steel ball bearing popped out of the hole into his waiting palm which he pocketed before wheeling his horse around and galloping off towards the 4th Division, a plan of epic proportions forming in his mind.

* * *

At the 4th Division, all was quiet. Not just because the day was slow though that was part of it. There was a tension in the air now, one brought on by the coming of the Ryoka and with them, the unknown. How many would be injured, how many would die, would the Ryoka be caught? No one at the 4th knew the answer to this, so they worked, tense and silent doing the best they could for the injured they received.

Suddenly the tense silence was shattered when...the fire alarm went off. The staff at the Medical Relief Station panicked and quickly got their few patients out of the building. Once they were all outside, Yasochika Iemura who had been left in charge was approached by a man on a horse who asked "What happened?"

"The fire alarm was pulled, but thankfully we weren't as busy as usual and managed to get everyone out of the building in time. I'm about to send some people in and look for the cause of the fire."

There is no need for that, as it would defeat the purpose of me pulling the alarm." The man said calmly while making his horse trot forward.

"What, you pulled the alarm, but why, who are you?" Iemura demanded.

The man looked back and frowned "I would think you would remember your little whipping boy Iemura."

His eyes widening from behind his glasses Iemura muttered out "Yamada, Hanataro Yamada?"

Nodding Hanataro said "Indeed, and to answer your original question. I pulled the fire alarm so I could do this!"

He then held out his arm open palmed towards the building which did nothing at first before it suddenly began to shift and distort changing shape. It became something huge reptilian monster taller than one hundred fifty feet, its claws, teeth and the grey serrated fins on its back were like razors each were the easily the five times the size of the Sokyoku itself. The beast stood tall and proud before letting out and earth shaking roars that knocked everyone on their ass except for Hanataro's horse.

Iemura would only realize later that he'd lost control of his bladder something he would openly lament about in his diary but no one could blame him, not at all...

* * *

Off in the distance, the very people who trained the medic were left awestruck at the feat he had just pulled off. Letting out an impressed whistle Jojo, said "Damn, who'd of thought the kid could pull off something like that?"

"It is certainly impressive." Abdul said.

"Impressive? He's gonna destroy anyone who crosses him with that thing!" Narancia replied while excitedly throwing a fist in the air.

"Size isn't everything." Lisa Lisa commented only for almost every man in the vicinity to shout "YES IT IS!"

Dio who was standing back apart from the rest of the group leaning against a cooling unit merely smirked, showing a bit of fang and said "Show these fools what you're made of Hanataro Yamada."

* * *

Once the transformation was complete Hanataro marveled at his creation for a moment. It was a grand total of three hundred fifty feet tall weighing in at likely somewhere between 20,000 and 60,000 tons, possessing claws and teeth as sharp and dangerous as the Sokyoku itself, with silver serrated fins on its back and a long serpentine tail. It's tough, dark green leathery hide was nigh impossible to cut, and if that wasn't enough it could also direct its bodies bioelectric current, and amplify it into the form of a very powerful and destructive blast of energy from its mouth. It was power and destruction incarnate; it was the Daikaiju, Gojira. Also known as Godzilla, King of all monsters.

Slowly approaching the massive beast, who leaned down to be eye to eye with his creator, Hanataro whispered "Will you assist me in attaining what it is I seek Gojira?"

In response, the massive lizard reared back and let loose a deafening roar to the heavens, as if challenging any to dare stand in their way.

He then maneuvered Sleipnir onto the giant monster's open waiting palm, before he was slowly lifted up into the air.

"Wait!" Iemura called.

"What is it, as you can see; I'm a bit busy Iemura." Hanataro called down.

"Tell me why; at least tell me what you're going to do with that-that thing!"

His response wasn't what the 3rd seat was expecting. Iemura expect him to say something along the lines of vengeance which honestly he thought the medic deserved that to a point. Instead he heard "There is someone I swore I would save no matter the cost. If I have to throw away my allegiances, my kindness, and my timidity to save her than so be it! I'd sacrifice all that and more just to make sure she's safe!"

It didn't take Iemura long for him to figure out just who the 7th seat was talking about. "Kuchiki, you're talking about rescuing Rukia Kuchiki! Hanataro think about this man! This is treason!"

"My resolve goes beyond reasoning and thoughts of treason or my own wellbeing at this point Iemura! I am no longer a member of the Gotei 13, I am Hanataro the Yamada, the Treasoner, the Shellbullet, and this, is my resolution!"

The Daikaiju then roared as if in agreement before slowly making his way towards Sokyoku Hill, smashing any and all in its way...

* * *

From within the sewers a black cat stalked, briefly poking its head above ground before its golden eyes widened and it made its way back to its companions, a 'Shinigami' with messy blonde hair and a thug looking man before saying in a shocked tone "Ichigo, Ganju I think you need to see this."

"What is it Yoruichi? Ichigo asked confused by what the cat could possibly want them to see.

"Just-just come on ok? I don't think you'll believe it unless you see it for yourselves."

The two shrugged before following the black cat up to street level and then onto the roof of a building. "Ok, so what are we supposed to be looking at exactly?"

"Behind you Ichigo, look behind you." Yoruichi said in awe.

The Substitute Shinigami turned around...and immediately paled while craning his neck upwards. For towering above him was none other than Gojira, his father and little sister Yuzu's favorite movie monster.

In that moment, as the beast made its way toward Sokyoku Hill where Rukia was awaiting her execution in the Senzaikyu he thought to himself 'I don't think we're the only ones attempting to save Rukia anymore..'

The others', who were in various areas of the Seireitei, were also having similar thoughts...

* * *

**Length: 10,000 words – Date completed: 4/21/14**

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of my fic Altered Perceptions. Now, I'm not gonna lie I'm a tad disappointed with the review count...I mean, only three people could be bothered to review, really? Anyway, anyway hopefully this will motivate you all to spare a few kind words I mean, I DID write a 10k word chapter in under a week. That is deserving of some kind of comment surely? Regardless of whether you review or not I hope you enjoyed the chapter, till the next one. Bubbajack out!**


End file.
